Dark Red
by Nobara Anya
Summary: Saat kugores kuasku, aku bisa rasakan setiap inchi bagian hidupku. Saat kutatap puas lukisanku, kali ini kusadar. Ada yang kurang./Terinspirasi dari fic milik Meiko Hoshiyori yang berjudul True Love dan fic milik Heylalaa yang judulnya Canvas. Warn inside. Please, RnR


Kuas itu menari-nari. Bukan hanya sebuah tarian singkat, namun sangat panjang. Kanvas yang tadinya putih—bersih tanpa noda sudah menjadi begitu kotor dengan sapuan cat gelap yang mendominasi. Mau tak mau pun jemari lentiknya ikut menari, dengan gerakan anggun namun cepat. Segera ia tutup warna putih itu dengan warna gelap. Bersenjatakan kuasnya, jemari itu pun menutup warna terang yang 'tadinya' mendominasi. Setelah tertutup sempurna, jemari itu pun meraih cat lain. Cat berwarna relatif terang yang akan mengingatkanmu pada darah.

Kuas itu pun meraih cat terangnya dan menyapukannya dengan kasar ke arah kanvas yang tertutup cat gelap. Kali ini terciptalah sebuah pemandangan langit yang mendung, dengan kilatan cahaya merah yang menakutkan. Pemilik jemari itu pun tersenyum puas. Namun tiba-tiba senyumannya menghilang, berganti wajah datar yang penuh tanya.

.

**Dark Red**  
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Author : Nobara Anya  
Rate : M  
Chara : Fukumi Hibara (OC), Kakashi Hatake  
Warning : Mature content, OC, Typo(s)  
Let this fic begin, and end with peace.

.

Kakashi sedang menatap datar komputernya ketika ia mendengar teriakan yang berasal dari salah satu ruangan dari rumahnya. Dengan keterkejutan yang ada, Kakashi segera naik ke lantai dua dan membuka pintu ruangan itu. Sebuah ruangan dengan nuansa gelap segera terlihat. Mata Kakashi tak segera menangkap adanya kejanggalan dalam ruangan itu. Ruangan itu masih sama seperti terakhir ia tinggalkan. Namun ketika ia mendengar teriakan kedua,

"AAA!"

Kakashi segera sadar, kejanggalan dalam ruangan itu adalah 'penghuni' ruangan tersebut. Dengan cepat Kakashi menghampiri penghuni itu. Penghuni ruangan itu ternyata adalah seorang wanita berambut putih panjang yang berteriak keras, sambil menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya. "Fukumi!" panggil Kakashi saat menyadari sumber teriakan itu adalah isterinya.

Dengan tergopoh, Kakashi mengguncang bahu Fukumi yang terlihat _shock_ dan takut. "Ada apa, Fukumi? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Kakashi. Teriakan wanita itu pun terhenti, namun menyisakan tatapan kosongnya yang mengarah pada kanvas. Kanvas yang didominasi dengan warna hitam dan sebagian merah. Kakashi pun menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang mungkin menyebabkan teriakan itu.

Kuas patah.

"Kuasmu patah lagi, Fukumi?" tanya Kakashi. Wanita itu tak menjawab. "Fuu, mau kubelikan kuas lagi?" tanya Kakashi. Wanita itu pun akhirnya merespon dengan mengangguk pelan. "Tapi kau harus berjanji, jangan keluar dari rumah ini. Mengerti?" tanya Kakashi lagi. "Fuu janji, tak akan keluar dari rumah ini selamanya." ucap wanita itu mengangguk-angguk antusias. Kakashi tersenyum puas mendengar kata-kata Fukumi. "Baik, aku akan kembali dalam 10 menit." Ucap Kakashi.

Kejadian 'kuas patah' sudah yang ketiga kalinya bulan ini. Semenjak Fukumi kehilangan putera pertamanya karena dibunuh psikopat tahun lalu, jiwa Fukumi terguncang. Satu-satunya pelampiasan yang dimilikinya adalah ke arah kanvas. Dengan menggoreskan kuas dengan sapuan kasar ke arah kanvas, sudah membuatnya bisa menjadi lebih normal. Kakashi pun hanya bisa menuruti keinginan Fukumi dan membelikannya kanvas setiap dua minggu sekali. Kali ini lukisannya berbeda dari biasanya.

Lukisan yang hanya terdiri dari dua warna, merah dan hitam. Karena biasanya, wanita itu menggunakan cat yang lebih cerah dan bervariasi. Fukumi jarang berteriak-teriak kesetanan lagi. Ia juga jarang minta hal yang aneh-aneh. Dan selain itu, Fukumi mulai mengatakan kata-kata yang membuat Kakashi teringat dengan Fukumi yang dulu. "Fuu cinta Kakashi-kun." ucap wanita itu, walaupun berbeda dengan kata-kata _"Aku mencintaimu."_ yang biasa Fukumi ucapkan dulu.

Kakashi tersenyum. "Aku juga cinta Fuu. Tunggulah di rumah dan hati-hati." ucap Kakashi, mengelus kepala Fukumi. Kakashi pun keluar dari ruangan itu dan langsung menuju garasi untuk mengeluarkan mobilnya.

.

Wanita itu menatap kepergian Kakashi dari jendela ruangannya. "Selamat tinggal, Kakashi-kun." ucap Fukumi sambil menyentuh kaca jendela itu, seakan kaca itulah suaminya. Sebenarnya bukan kuas yang Fukumi inginkan, tapi cat. Cat berwarna merah. Fukumi meraih kuas patah itu, yang ujungnya runcing karena patah. Dengan gerakan cepat, Fukumi kembali duduk ke tempat duduknya semula. Ditatapnya lukisan yang setengah jadi itu. Tanpa ragu, Fukumi menggoreskan ujung kuas itu ke tangannya.

Darah mengucur, memang tak terlalu deras. Tapi cukup untuk memberi warna merah pada kanvas itu. Dengan berbekal jemarinya yang masih bersih tanpa noda, Fukumi menyapukan cat merahnya yang baru—darahnya. Dan memberikan sentuhan baru pada lukisan itu. Semakin lama, kanvas itu mulai terlihat buram di mata Fukumi. Namun Fukumi masih berusaha keras untuk menyelesaikan lukisannya. Dengan darah yang sudah hampir habis, Fukumi masih mencoba menggoreskan warna merah pada kanvas itu.

Kurang, masih kurang. Belum puas, Fukumi menusukkan ujung kuas itu ke perutnya. Kali ini darah benar-benar mengucur deras. Fukumi kembali menyapukan cat merah itu ke kanvasnya yang mulai terlihat terang, walau masih gelap karena warna hitamnya.

Dan akhirnya, tangan Fukumi berhenti bergerak. Matanya menatap puas lukisan yang terdominasi dengan warna hitam dan merah.

BRUK

Tubuh Fukumi sudah mencium lantai. Tatapannya sudah kosong, namun masih ada senyum tipis di sana.

.

.

Pintu terbuka, seiring sosok Kakashi muncul dari balik pintu. Pria paruh baya itu segera memanggil nama isterinya. "Fukumi?" panggilnya, namun tak segera dijawab. Ada suatu kejanggalan lagi, yang tertangkap di mata Kakashi. Dengan panik, Kakashi meneriakkan nama isterinya yang sudah terkapar di lantai kayu berlapis karpet. Kuas, cat minyak, sebotol minyak cat dibiarkannya jatuh ke lantai.

Sementara tangannya segera menggapai Fukumi yang terlihat sudah tidak berdaya lagi. Dengan itu Kakashi menatap wajah isterinya yang menggambarkan suatu kepuasan. Kepuasan yang sangat kuat, hingga senyuman itu terlihat hidup di matanya. Tanpa kata-kata lagi, Kakashi memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Merasakan kehangatannya yang masih tersisa.

.

.

Pria tua itu duduk di sebuah kursi kayu yang sudah tua dan lapuk. Kursi tanpa sandaran itu berlapis beludru merah tua, di atas lantai kayu berlapis karpet tebal. Pria bersurai putih keperakan itu menatap kanvas di depannya datar. Kanvas yang telah tertutup sempurna oleh warna hitam dan merah darah yang sangat mencolok.

Di lantai, di sebelah kursi terlihat kuas yang patah. Teronggok begitu saja tanpa ada yang memperhatikan. Namun ada yang aneh di badan kuas yang patah itu. Kuas itu berlumur darah.

Jika kita perhatikan sekilas, mungkin tak ada yang aneh dengan pria itu—yang diam saja sambil menatap datar kanvasnya. Tapi jika kita perhatikan lagi, pria itu tersenyum, begitu tipis dan tulus. Dengan tangan berlumur darah, namun seakan tak peduli, pria itu masih saja tersenyum. "Aku cinta Fuu-chan." gumamnya, tersenyum dan melirik tempat di sebelahnya.

Di sana, Fukumi berdiri dengan senyuman yang sangat lembut. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengelus kepala Kakashi. "Fuu juga cinta Kakashi-kun." ucap Fukumi, lembut. Di sebelah Fukumi muncul seorang anak kecil. "Fuu sudah janji, tak akan meninggalkan rumah ini selamanya." ucap Fukumi, yang tubuhnya mulai menjadi transparan. Di susul Kakashi yang mulai tumbang, jatuh ke lantai yang bernoda darah.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Author's Note : *ngangguk-angguk* fic ini dah memuaskan Author :). Walaupun sebenernya Author dah ngira, idenya pasaran, tapi ini dah memuaskan otak Author. Settingnya agak buram, yah? Iya, Author juga sadar kok. Banyak typo juga kan? -_-  
Tapi bagaimanapun fic ini dah bagus, di mata Author loh yah!  
Apa gaya tulisan Author dah ganti lagi yah? Nggak tau deh pokoknya. Cuma pengen apdet sebelum ulangan :p  
Kalo ada yang mau nanya, silakan review yah *senyum mencurigakan* hoya, jangan lupa kasih kritik dan sarannya yah.  
Okeh, Author harus segera pergi untuk makan buku lagi. Bai-bai. *melambai-lambai*


End file.
